Taylor County, Iowa
Taylor County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 6,317, making it the fourth-least populous county in Iowa. The county seat is Bedford. The county was formed in 1847 and named after General and President Zachary Taylor.Taylor County Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.5%) is water. A portion of Taylor County at one time was part of Missouri. Major highways * Iowa Highway 2 * Iowa Highway 25 * Iowa Highway 148 Adjacent counties *Adams County (north) *Ringgold County (east) *Worth County, Missouri (southeast) *Nodaway County, Missouri (southwest) *Page County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 6,317 in the county, with a population density of . There were 3,107 housing units, of which 2,679 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 6,958 people, 2,824 households, and 1,911 families residing in the county. The population density was 13 people per square mile (5/km²). There were 3,199 housing units at an average density of 6 per square mile (2/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.71% White, 0.03% Black or African American, 0.10% Native American, 0.30% Asian, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 1.14% from other races, and 0.66% from two or more races. 3.81% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,824 households out of which 28.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.00% were married couples living together, 5.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.30% were non-families. 27.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 16.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.40 and the average family size was 2.94. In the county the population was spread out with 23.90% under the age of 18, 7.50% from 18 to 24, 23.40% from 25 to 44, 22.80% from 45 to 64, and 22.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 94.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,297, and the median income for a family was $37,194. Males had a median income of $26,631 versus $19,162 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,082. About 8.50% of families and 12.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.10% of those under age 18 and 15.20% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Bedford *Blockton *Clearfield (partially) *Conway *Gravity *Lenox (partially) *New Market *Sharpsburg Unincorporated communities *Athelstan Townships *Bedford *Benton *Clayton *Dallas *Gay *Grant *Grove *Holt *Jackson *Jefferson *Marshall *Mason *Nodaway *Platte *Polk *Ross *Washington Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Taylor County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Taylor County, Iowa References External links *Taylor County Category:Taylor County, Iowa Category:1847 establishments in Iowa Category:Settlements established in 1847